The advent of food processing has long since revolutionized both the availability of foods as well as the expectation of consumers for a large variety of high quality food products. Initially, food processing techniques included canning, and later, refrigeration, freezing, freeze drying as well as vacuum packaging. The application of various constituent-based and process-based preservation systems have all lead to a wider availability of high quality food stuffs.
In turn, food pricing and availability is generally subject to various constraints including environmental hazards as well as natural weather cycles, selection and processing considerations, and overall economic and marketing constraints. Given the large volume of food selected and processed on an annual basis, as well as the relative uncontrollability of factors such as the environment and the marketplace, producers strive to economize in the selection and processing of food stuffs. One means of processing a large volume of foods, such as, for example, fruits and vegetables, is after selection, to transport these various food stuffs by an aqueous medium to deliver the food stuffs through various processing steps and environments.
For example, in specific applications, fresh fruits and vegetables may be transported through water streams by food handling equipment used at the processing plant. After picking, fruits and vegetables are introduced into a flume system wherein water acts as a transport medium and a cleaning medium. Water may be used to support and transport the fruits or vegetables from an unloading sight to a final storage or packing or processing location. During the transport, water can take a food item from an initial location through a series of somewhat separate stages to a final station where the produce is removed from the water and packed. The water within each stage may have a varying degree of organic load in the form of any number of sediments and soluble materials. This water is generally recycled.
Given the nature of the food transported as well as the presence of sediments and soluble materials, the water, flume, and other transport or processing equipment may be subject to the growth of unwanted microorganisms. These microorganisms are generally undesirable to the transported food, the water, the flume and may cause buildup on all water contact surfaces of slime or biofilm, which requires frequent cleaning to remove. Further, because the process water and equipment are in contact with food products, the control of unwanted microorganisms presents certain problems created by a food contact environment containing microorganisms.
Ideally, an antimicrobial agent or compound used in such a system will have several important properties in addition to its antimicrobial efficacy. The compound or agent should have no residual antimicrobial activity on the food. Residual activity implies the presence of a film of antimicrobial material which will continue to have antimicrobial effect which may require further rinsing of the food product. The antimicrobial agent preferably should also be odor free to prevent transfer of undesirable odors onto food stuffs. The antimicrobial agent should also be composed of direct food additive materials which will not effect food if contamination occurs, nor effect humans should incidental ingestion result. In addition, the antimicrobial agent should preferably be composed of naturally occurring or innocuous ingredients, which are chemically compatible with the environment and cause no concerns for toxic residues within the flume water.
The use of other antimicrobial agents in the control of microorganisms is well known for various applications. For example, Grosse Bowing et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,058 and 4,051,059 used peracetic acid as a food grade sanitizer in a variety of applications. Further, Greenspan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,640 teach the use of a peracetic acid composition comprising 500 ppm or more of peracetic acid for the treatment of various fruit and vegetable compositions in a spray applicator. Greenspan et al, Food Technology, Vol. 5, No. 3, 1951, similarly discloses spray compositions which may be applied to fresh fruits and vegetables comprising peracetic acid. Langford, UK Patent Application GB 2 187 958 A discloses the use of peracetic acid and propionic acid for the treatment of fungi in microbial plant pathogens on growing plants and especially edible crops.
In other publications, Baldry et al, "Disinfection of Sewage Effluent with Peracetic Acid", Wat. Sci. Tech., Vol. 21, No. 3, pp. 203-206, 1989; and Poffe et al, "Disinfection of Effluents from Municipal Sewage Treatment Plants with Peroxy Acids", Zbl. Bakt. Hyg. I. Abt. Orig. B 167, 337-346 (1978) both disclose the use of peroxy acids for the treatment of effluents streams and municipal sewage applications. Hutchings et al, "Comparative Evaluation of the Bactericidal Efficiency of Peracetic Acid, Quaternaries, and Chlorine-Containing Compounds", Society of American Bacteriologists, Abstracts of Papers Presented at the 49th General Meeting, discloses-the generally efficacy of peracetic acid compared to various other antimicrobial compounds.
Additionally, Branner-Jorgensen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,565 discloses the reduction of the thermal stability of rennet through the use of aqueous-based aliphatic or inorganic peroxy acids. Block, "Disinfection, Sterilization, and Preservation", Fourth Edition, Chapter 9, pages 167-181, discloses the various characteristics and attributes of peroxygen compounds. However, generally the art has taught against the use of percarboxylic acids in aqueous streams due to concerns of compound stability in the presence of high concentrations of organic matter.
In the past, flume apparatus have generally been treated with sodium hypochlorite and chlorine dioxide. Generally, these materials are effective in preventing the unwanted growth of microorganisms. However, the use rate of these chlorine-based antimicrobials is very high because they tend to be rapidly consumed by the high organic load included in both the fruits or vegetables and soil. Further, upon consumption, compounds such as chlorine dioxide decompose producing byproducts such as chlorites and chlorates, while hypochlorite produces trichloromethanes which may be toxic in very low concentrations. Lastly, chlorine dioxide is a toxic gas with an acceptable air concentration limit of 0.1 ppm. Exposure to ClO.sub.2 often leads to headaches, nausea, and respiratory problems, requiring expensive and intricate safety devices and equipment when it is used.
Iodophor antimicrobial agents have also been used for various antimicrobial applications. However, iodophor compounds tend to decompose or may be lost by evaporation when used in an aqueous medium. Thus, long term activity requires a high iodophor concentration.
As a result, a need exists in the food processing industry to provide a means of food transport which also controls soil and microbial load without the use of high concentrations of antimicrobials such as chlorinated compounds and other halogenated constituents.